


In Service of the King

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual advice, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: After Byleth fulfills one of Dimitri's fantasies, he asks to return the favor. The answer he receives is not what he expects, but he is certainly going to try his best to bring his lovely wife just as much pleasure as she brings him.Based on the comic by bruisedmitz.





	In Service of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Based on bruisedmitz's amazing [comic](https://twitter.com/bruisedmitz/status/1173113511469182976) of the same name. It is very much nsfw, just like this fic. I did have to change one line from the comic. See the end notes for an explanation.

Their combined heavy breathing filled the room, ringing loudly in Dimitri’s ears as he recovered from their latest activities. Byleth was doing the same right next to him, her hand resting on his own.

“How was that, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, her words coming on a breathy exhale. She curled into Dimitri’s side and he reached out for her on instinct. It felt right whenever he held her, like it was the most natural place in the world for her to be.

Dimitri kissed the top of Byleth’s head, brushing back the mint green hair clinging to her cheek. “It was perfect.”

She grinned, her lips lifting only the tiniest bit, but her eyes gleamed with delight. “Everything you dreamed of?”

His eyes flickered over to the maid outfit now in tatters on the floor. The memory of his wife in that tiny dress, the short skirt barely covering anything important, the fabric tight across her chest, had him blushing all over again just as intensely as when he first saw her.

Byleth laughed softly as the heat spread across Dimitri’s face. Her legs moved to entangle with his own, and he quickly pulled her closer. He allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her skin against his, even as she opened her mouth to tease him. “Are you getting all flustered thinking about me fully clothed even when I’m naked right next to you?”

“No sane person would call that fully clothed,” Dimitri countered. He rolled them both, pulling a surprised yelp from Byleth. When she was on her back, Dimitri laid his head on her shoulder, placing kisses along her neck. “Thank you, beloved.”

“Of course, Dimitri.” Byleth reached up, gently running her fingers through his blond hair. “I thoroughly enjoyed myself too after all.”

True, but it was Dimitri’s fantasy they had played out. Dimitri propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at his wife. Byleth looked back up at him quizzically, but remained silent. Her hand caressed his cheek, and Dimitri leaned into the warmth. He loved the strength and mercy those hands held, those hands that had pulled him out of the darkness and reminded him to strive for the light. “What can I do for you, Byleth?” he finally whispered.

Byleth blinked in surprise, her hand pausing in its journey across his cheek. “I didn’t do this expecting payment,” she said easily, no hint of anger or accusal marring her tone. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

“And you did.” Dimitri dropped back down, burying his face against Byleth’s shoulder again. It was one of his favorite spots in the entire world. His voice was muffled when next he spoke. “I just want to make you happy as well.”

He felt Byleth’s lips brush against his forehead as she debated her response. “You make me happy every day, my love. But I understand what you mean.” She took a deep breath. If Dimitri had not been pressed against her, he would never have noticed the shiver that passed through her. She was nervous. Was she actually scared to tell him? A surge of panic shot through him, and Dimitri pulled away from her again so he could look into those beautiful green eyes. Had he overstepped somehow?

Byleth saw his unspoken fear and quickly placed a finger over his lips to silence him before he could form that fear with his words. “It’s all right, Dima. I’m just a little…” She trailed off and the pink flush dusting her cheeks deepened a few shades into a bright red. “I’m just a little embarrassed.”

“Byleth, you can tell me anything.”

“Oh, I know that,” she said with a laugh. Even in such a situation she was completely at ease in Dimitri’s arms. She trusted him completely. Everytime Dimitri thought about it, he could not help but feel both confused and content. He had done nothing to deserve someone as wonderful as Byleth, in fact had done quite a bit to push her away. But here she was, offering him everything good and pure in the world, sharing her life with him. It was more than he deserved, but he strived everyday to be worthy of her. He would reform the world into a more peaceful and beautiful place for her.

“I don’t think it is anything terrible,” Byleth continued. “I have just never had to put this into words before. I’m trying to figure out how to phrase it. That is all.”

She sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around Dimitri’s neck and urging him back down. He allowed himself to settle again. It was his turn to remain silent, content in her arms, as Byleth gathered her thoughts.

“So, what I want is this,” Byleth finally said. Dimitri knew it had been quite some time as the candles that had lit their room at nightfall were now burnt to their ends. Many had already sputtered out in the puddles of wet wax their flames created. “I want for you to be rough with me.”

Dimitri frowned at that. “I’m not sure I understand. We have had rough sex before. Granted it had been awhile-”

He stopped as Byleth began to shake her head. “No, Dima, I want you to use me. I want you to call me a slut and treat me like the only purpose I have is to serve you.”

Dimitri could feel the heat cross his face and travel all the way down his neck, growing stronger with every filthy word that fell from his lover’s lips. He was certain his ears were a startling shade of crimson. Byleth’s face fell, her eyes worried as she reached for him. “That was too much, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, Dimitri.”

But Dimitri shook his head. He brought those wonderful hands to his lips, placing quick kisses on each fingertip until Byleth gave a soft chuckle, the smile coming back to her face. “Beloved, if that is what you desire, I will do everything in my power to fulfill it. I think I just need a little time to wrap my head around the idea. That is all, Byleth.”

“Of course!” There was an eagerness in Byleth’s voice that made Dimitri’s heart skip a beat. “Take all the time you need, Dima. I want you to enjoy it too, just as much as I enjoyed tonight.”

Her smile turned into a sly grin that Dimitri could not stop himself from kissing. “I love you, Byleth.”

“I love you too, Dimitri,” Byleth answered easily. She yawned and closed her eyes. Content in her husband’s arms she drifted off to sleep.

Dimitri watched her, enchanted by Byleth’s sleeping face. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to come to terms with calling his beloved wife a whore. He felt himself flush once more, and could not deny to himself that he found some excitement at the idea. He could easily imagine Byleth submitting herself to him, relishing the power he exerted over her.

He would just have to make sure his dominance did not slip up and ruin the entire scenario for her. Somehow, he was going to have to stop blushing every time he thought about calling her anything other than beloved.

/

Never in all his years had Dimitri ever imagined he even be considering having this conversation. But if there was a time to do it, it was now. Byleth had been called back to Garreg Mach. She would be gone for some time, for at least the next three months. She had spent too long in Fhirdiad to begin with. While Seteth had tried to handle things in her absence, there were certain things that required the archbishop’s personal attention, and that pile had grown rather large until it could no longer be ignored. Fhirdiad seemed colder without her, more so that winter had truly set in. 

On the other hand, Sylvain and Ingrid had arrived a week ago to conduct their own business in the capitol, but they would only be present for a few more days. In what was such a rare occurrence, Dimitri was certain Dedue had engineered it to give him time with his friends, they all found themselves without appointments or meetings for the rest of the day. 

“Something wrong, Your Majesty?” Sylvain asked almost carelessly. Somehow when Sylvain said Dimitri’s title it always dripped from his lips with irreverence.

Ingrid shot him a sharp look, before turning her attention to her king. “Despite my husband’s nonchalance, we are here for you if you need us, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri nodded, trying for a reassuring smile. A strong wind, chilled by winter’s breath, blew around them as they walked the ramparts of Fhirdiad’s fortified castle. It did not really bother any of them. They were dressed warmly enough, wrapped in heavy cloaks, but winter itself was in their veins. The chilly weather was something familiar and comforting.

“I would like to speak with you about something, but it is somewhat embarrassing,” Dimitri admitted.

“Oh, um, well…” Ingrid trailed off. She seemed unsure now, wishing to support her king but unwilling to cause him any kind of distress. Sylvain, however, leaned forward eagerly, not even trying to hide just how much he wanted to hear what was to come next.

“I…” Dimitri tried to start, but was unable to find the words. “Perhaps Ingrid, I could talk to Sylvain alone. Not that I do not value your advice, but I think this would be easier to speak of to only one person.”

Ingrid looked far from offended. In fact, she sighed in relief. “Of course, Your Majesty. I shall be near by if you need me.” She bowed before walking a short distance down the rampart walkway, stopping far enough away to be out of earshot, but not before shooting her husband a warning look over her shoulder.

Sylvain simply raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to Dimitri. The Margrave looked like he could barely contain his excitement. Surprise was the last thing Dimitri would experience if Sylvain suddenly started dancing like an idiot. 

“Never mind,” Dimitri said in a clipped tone. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Oh come on, Dimitri!” Sylvain protested, dropping Dimitri’s title now that his much more proper wife could not hear him. “You can’t do that to a man!”

“I can, easily.”

Dimitri moved to walk away, but Sylvain dropped the all too pleased attitude. “Okay, okay, I’ll be serious. Come on, Dimitri.” Dimitri stopped and turned back to his friend. “I know Ingrid already said it, but we’re here for you.”

Dimitri breathed deeply, enjoying the chill air filling his lungs. “I know, Sylvain. Thank you.”

Sylvain nodded. He started to smile again, the corners of his lips turning upwards but holding none of the teasing it had before. “So, what is so embarrassing that you only wanted to talk to me about it?” When Dimitri did not answer, Sylvain continued. “Is it about sex?”

The king’s head snapped up, his eye wide with shock. “How..?”

Sylvain rolled his eyes playfully. “Come on, Dimitri. You came to me of all people. Look, I know you value my opinion on other things, but you specifically sought me out. Byleth has been gone for about a month now, so you easily could have sent a letter to me before I came here if it was something else, but you waited until now. And you said it was embarrassing, so it’s something personal. Therefore, logical conclusion, sex. And now you just confirmed it with your response.”

Dimitri dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “All right, yes, it involves sex.”

Sylvain looked like the cat that had caught the canary, but held his hands up to indicate he was both still listening and doing his best not to judge. “No need to be embarrassed. I’m just curious as to what could be causing this. Everyone knows you two have a rather active sex life.”

“Sylvain!” Dimitri snapped, mortified. 

“Really?” Sylvain face dropped, looking less than impressed at the outburst. “Whenever the Professor is around you can’t keep your hands off of her. Yeah, sometimes all you’re doing is holding her hand, but you’re not as subtle as with all those other touches as you think you are. Doesn’t really help that Byleth is kind of loud...surprisingly. Whatever you did to her on your birthday last year, we all heard her.”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri moaned again.

“My point is, I know you guys aren’t having trouble there,” Sylvain said. “And now that we have all that out of the way, what has you worried?”

Dimitri blinked, realizing that as crude as Sylvain’s little speech was, he had indeed laid out the basics of Dimitri’s sex life, taking away the necessity for Dimitri to do so himself. He took another deep breath, trying to steel himself. He needed to just say it and get it over with. “All right.” He paused again, but Sylvain remained quiet this time. “All right. Before Byleth left we fulfilled a fantasy of mine.” Sylvain gave a crude whistle, smirking again. Dimitri ignored it. “I asked her if I could do the same for her and…”

“And what was it?” Sylvain asked when Dimitri stopped. “She want you to make a blood sacrifice to her or something?”

“No! Nothing like that!” Dimitri leaned against the stone parapet. “Honestly, it is tame compared to some of the things I’ve heard you talk about. She wants me to use her.”

“Use her how?” Sylvain asked, now invested in the conversation as they reached the heart of it. 

Dimitri felt small somehow confessing all of this to Sylvain, but he wanted to please Byleth, and if that meant partaking in this terrible conversation that was what he was going to do. “She wants me to call her a slut and treat her like the only purpose she has is to serve me,” Dimitri admitted, repeating Byleth’s words to Sylvain.

“Ah.” Sylvain was silent for a moment before he added, “If it wasn’t for the fact that she’d be much to mortified to talk to you about this, I would say that Ingrid would actually be the better person to talk to about this.”

It was said with such casualness that Dimitri almost did not catch the implication of the comment. That was more than he really needed to know about Sylvain and Ingrid’s sex life.

“Okay, is that all she said?”

Dimitri nodded, grateful that Sylvain was now taking him seriously. 

“Then we just need to address a few things. Since this is obviously your first time delving into this type of play, best practices are to discuss everything beforehand. Do not do anything she does not ask for.” Sylvain joined him in leaning against the parapet, his head tipping back to look up at the sky that was quickly growing dark. “Comfort is a big part of it. If neither of you are comfortable with it, neither of you are going to have fun. Oh, and after care! It’s always pretty intense, she’ll be placing all her trust in you, and the after care is an important way to reward that trust afterwards. I, ugh, I’m not doing a very good job at this. Honestly, she is the one who needs to explain this to you.”

Dimitri looked back to where Ingrid stood looking up to the sky in a reflection of Sylvain’s own easy posture. She must have felt Dimitri’s eye on her, for she tore her eyes from the emerging stars and met his gaze. She tilted her head questioningly, and Dimitri nodded, communicating without words in a way only those who had stood back to back and faced death together could. 

Sylvain watched it all, pushing himself off the stone and walking to meet his wife. “I got this,” he said as he passed Dimitri. He met her halfway, and Dimitri watched as Sylvain took her hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He could tell when Sylvain reached the topic of conversation when Ingrid’s already chill flushed cheeks turned crimson. But she nodded and kissed Sylvain before stepping around him.

“After care,” Ingrid said in a rush of breath as she stopped beside Dimitri, unable to meet his gaze, “is important for both of you, not just her. You want to ensure that both of you leave the scenario in a positive mental state. Those scenarios can become quite intense, and the after care session allows you both to come down from that intensity together. If you two delve into more extreme scenarios later on, this is also when you will take care of any bruises or injuries obtained during the session.”

Ingrid took a deep breath as she allowed herself to slow down. It had all come out so quickly, Dimitri was grateful for the moment to process all she had said. 

“Is that all?” Dimitri asked, trying to keep his voice light despite the embarrassment they both obviously felt.

Ingrid sighed and shook her head. She finally lifted her head and met Dimitri’s eye. “One more thing. You need to understand that while you are exercising power over her, the true power lies with her. If you wish to truly be responsible, then you’ll use a safeword.”

“A safeword? I’m not sure I understand,” Dimitri admitted.

“It’s a word you’ll use if things become too intense.” Ingrid seemed to grow more confident the longer she talked. “I let Sylvain choose ours. Other people choose it for their partners, but that didn’t feel right for us. That’s another thing, we can give you advice, but in the end do what is right for yourselves. Anyways, the safeword, once you have chosen it, that word has power over you. If the Professor says it, you stop no matter what. That word lets you know that she is no longer playing, and your play has become too intense for her. If you don’t stop, you start crossing the line into nonconsent. You’ll obviously want to use something neither of you is likely to scream in bed already.”

Dimitri nodded, taking to heart the seriousness of her words. “I would never do anything to hurt her.”

Ingrid did not fight the fond smile that crossed her lips. “I know. You’ll do fine. It takes some practice to figure out what you are both comfortable with, but so long as you both continue to communicate you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, Ingrid. Sincerely.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” She sighed, clearly relieved the conversation seemed to have come to an end. “I um, if you have more questions later on, you simply have to ask.”

A deep laugh cut through the night air. Dimitri placed a hand on his vassel’s shoulder, squeezing it gratefully. “Thank you, Ingrid, truly. I appreciate you even having this conversation with me. Now, let’s not mention this again, and go get some dinner.”

“Glady!” Ingrid matched his smile and placed her hand over Dimitri’s own. She returned the squeeze, her own silent thank you.

True to his word, they did not mention it again that night. Dinner was a boisterous affair, filled with jokes and joy and warmth that staved off the cold outside. Dedue even convinced Shamir to join them.

It was good to be surrounded by friends. Even if Byleth’s chair was empty, her affects were all around him in the forms of light and laughter.

/

Dimitri reread the letter, going over the code once more to ensure it translated correctly. Never before was he more grateful that Byleth had insisted they come up with a code for their personal correspondents. It seemed what time she had spent around Claude had instilled a healthy amount of suspicion within her when it came to politics. If anyone wished to spy on them, Byleth was going to make it as hard as possible for them to leave with anything useful.

_ Beloved, _

_ I love you and miss you with all my heart. _

_ I wish you to know that I spoke with Sylvain and Ingrid about your request. I needed some advice, and while I regret breaking our privacy, I am glad I did so. The conversation I had with them I believe has pointed me in the right direction. _

_ Ingrid advised that we choose a safe word which can be used if things become too intense. I wish to do this properly. In that effort, I must ask something of you, beloved. I need you to choose this word. _

_ What word will give you power over me, beloved? _

Yes, that was everything he needed to say. He wished to be ready for her when she returned, and that meant choosing their word before then. Dimitri sealed the letter with his signet ring and added it to the stack of letters that would be whisked off to Garreg Mach in the morning. He was glad that Shamir had decided to spend another week in Fhirdiad before leaving for Garreg Mach. While he did not have any evidence, nor did he think he ever would, Dimitri strongly suspected that Shamir read their letters, and had broken their code almost as soon as he and Byleth started using it. 

With that done, Dimitri stood from his desk and walked to the floor length mirror Byleth had moved into their room at some point. There were little signs of her presence all throughout the room. A mirror here, an extra candle there, creating their own private sanctuary. “All right,” he said to his reflection, “I can do this.”

His reflection did not look convinced.

Dimitri glared at himself. Yes, that was more like it. It was not hard to imagine Byleth on her knees in front of him. No, he was picturing that more and more ever since Byleth admitted her little fantasy. “You slut,” he hissed, pausing to look at his reflection again.

Nope. His cheeks were still a light pink. It was not the deep crimson he had started with, but the blush was still there. Dimitri cursed himself and rewound the fantasy in his head. It looked like tonight would see him practicing yet again.

“You slut,” Dimitri repeated, attempting to sink more menace into the word. “Who do you serve?”

/

_ My love, _

_ I am glad that Ingrid and Sylvain could help you, especially when your words fill me with such joy. Do you wish to know what I did when I read them? I shall tell you either way. _

_ I was in the middle of a meeting, but immediately excused myself. I went back to my rooms and disrobed. I laid myself not upon my bed, but the fur rug in front of the fireplace. You know the one, from that giant bear you hunted a few years ago. I wanted to be as close to you as possible. _

_ Rereading your words, that last line in particular, I began to touch myself, imagining that it was your fingers upon me instead. You teased my breasts relentlessly, demanding to know the word before moving between my legs. I was already soaked for you. You gloated as you fucked me on your fingers, and I gave in. I told you the word you so desperately desired in exchange for my release. _

_ Do you know what I screamed, my love? I screamed for ‘mercy.’ _

_ It is not very inventive, is it? But that is what I said. I tried later to think of something else. Things like ‘ashen’ and ‘Enbarr’ just left me with a sick feeling. I also thought it might be funny to use something like ‘Claude’ or ‘Sylvain,’ but you would probably punish me for that. _

_ So, I settled on mercy. After all, I know that is what you will show me should the word leave my lips. But I trust you unconditionally, my love. I know you will take care of me. _

_ I love you and miss you with all my heart. _

_ / _

_ Beloved, _

_ I would most assuredly punish you if you were to scream another man’s name in our bed. I must also punish you for teasing me so, but you already knew that, did you not? _

_ If it is mercy you wish, mercy I shall show you. I do not care whether the word is inventive or not. It is our word, and the world need not concern itself with it. You are right, mercy will suit us just fine. _

_ I cannot wait for you to return home. These long months apart are becoming torturous. _

_ I love you and miss you with all my heart. _

_ / _

_ My love, _

_ I love you and miss you with all my heart. _

_ I shall return to you soon. I am actually hoping to beat this letter to you, but know if I do not I shall not be far behind. I cannot wait until I am in your arms again. Seteth and I have worked on a system that will hopefully require less of my presence here. I never wish to be parted from you for this long again. _

_ In truth, I never wish to be parted from you ever. _

_ I shall see you soon. _

_ / _

A day passed since he received Byleth’s last letter, and then half of another day. If he had thought the previous months were torturous, these last days, knowing she was close but not yet in his arms, were absolute agony.

“Your Majesty.” Dedue bowed as he entered Dimitri’s study. There was a knowing smile on his lips, just the barest hint of joy that Dimitri only recognized through years of friendship. 

He straightened in his seat, the letter he was writing forgotten. He did not need Dedue to say anything else. “She is back?”

Dedue nodded, but Dimitri was already up and on his way out of the room. He managed not to burst into a run, but his long strides were quicker than what was usually considered dignified. He did not care. Byleth was back!

Her party was only just riding into the city when he reached the entrance hall. With the castle gate open he could see down the wide road, made easier as their subjects moved to make way for their Queen. They were just as pleased to have her back in Fhirdiad as he was. Knowing how much the royal couple loved each other, no one attempted to slow their reunion. 

Dimitri wished to run down that road and meet her wherever it was they ended up coming together, but that would be undignified. So would pacing back and forth like a caged animal, which was exactly what he felt like at that moment. 

It was Sylvain who blew a horn as Byleth’s party finally crossed into the castle proper, announcing her entrance to those inside. The cry of joy that went up in response filled Dimitri’s heart. Byleth was truly loved by their people. He did not know how it was possible, but it made him love her more. 

Byleth was off her horse before the mare had come to a proper stop. Shamir rolled her eyes at Byleth’s recklessness, while Ingrid shouted in alarm. Dimitri was not sure when Byleth’s party had picked up Ingrid and Sylvain, but he was glad to see his friends nonetheless.

Dimitri’s willpower broke as Byleth began running up the stairs, and quickly met her half way down them. She launched herself into his arms, Dimitri spinning with the force of her momentum as he held Byleth to him. Goddess, she was home! She was home and in his arms. The hole in his heart was filled once more.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I miss you too,” Byleth returned, lifting her head so Dimitri could kiss her lips instead. “I am never leaving you for that long again. Never again.”

“Good,” Dimitri growled. He leaned down so that their faces were level, his hand gripping Byleth’s chin tightly. “Now tell me, beloved, what word gives you power over me?”

Byleth’s green eyes lit up. _ Now? _they silently asked. 

Dimitri tightened his grip for a brief moment, an answering, _ Now. _

“Mercy.” 

Dimitri nodded, and waited. True to their agreement, all power lay with Byleth now. He would wait until she returned it to him. He did not have to wait long. Byleth took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Lead me, my love.”

That permission was everything Dimitri needed, and he felt his heart might burst with how much he loved her. He pulled Byleth behind him, ignoring all the advisers and nobles that tried to stop them. Byleth was answering them with quick greetings of her own, but Dimitri was leaving her no time for anything more. Somewhere behind them, Dimitri heard Sylvain’s loud whoop. If he had not practiced so much over the last few months, Dimitri knew he would be blushing again.

Servants and guards alike quickly moved out of their way, surprised at seeing the royal couple anywhere besides with the rest of the welcome party. Dimitri gave them no mind, tugging Byleth along through hallways decorated with history to their own private quarters, not stopping until the bedroom door shut behind them. 

A wave of relief washed over him now that they were truly alone, quickly followed by a tide of nerves as Dimitri took in the sight of a flushed Byleth, her eyes wide and eager. He wanted her, wanted so badly to simply throw her on the bed and take. But this was Byleth’s request, this was her fulfillment fantasy, and he had planned too long not to make a show of it. 

With her eyes watching his every move, Dimitri slowly began to pull off his gloves, tugging on each covered finger so the leather would be easier to remove. He left her there, waiting, until both gloves were removed and set aside, before finally turning to address her. 

“Do you think I forgot your letter? Do you think I forgot the little stunt you pulled?” He gripped her chin, forcing her to stare him in the eye. It was so very similar to how he had welcomed her back on the steps, but this time she had already given her permission. His heart was hammering in his chest as Dimitri tried to settle into his role, encouraged by Byleth’s obvious excitement. 

“Dimitri, I-” Byleth shivered as Dimitri cut her off by placing two fingers against her lips. She obediently opening her mouth as Dimitri slowly increased the pressure he was placing against her skin. 

“I did not give you permission to say my name,” he growled, hoping it masked the moan he was fighting back as Byleth’s tongue curled around his fingers. She dropped her gaze, trying to look properly chastised. Her own hands were balled into fists at her sides, clutching the fabric of her dress, as she tried to hide her own nerves. They were going to have to ease one another into their new roles, but Dimitri was determined that Byleth would enjoy herself tonight. “You are to serve me tonight. You will show me the proper respect. Now, what do you say?”

Byleth tilted her head back up to look at him, but did not try to say anything around the fingers he still had in her mouth. Dimitri turned his fingers, pleased at the way she moaned around him as they brushed across her tongue. “What do you say? Do not make me repeat myself again.”

The reply was muffled for a rather unmistakable reason, but Dimitri could make out the words, ‘Your Majesty.’

He removed his fingers and wiped them clean against the fur of Byleth’s cloak. Byleth took in a series of deep breaths, eyes still staring at him with that fond fervor. Good, he would need that reassurance as their little game continued. 

Dimitri turned away from Byleth and walked to a table upon which was placed a pitcher of wine and two cups. He filled one for himself, taking a long draught from it as he slung himself into an ornately carved chair. Byleth stayed where she was, having not received permission to move, but Dimitri did not miss the way her eyes hungrily stared at his lazily spread legs. That was certainly something he could work with.

“Strip,” he ordered before taking another sip of wine. 

Byleth hesitated for a moment, but moved to do as commanded when Dimitri’s gaze remained level. She had stripped for him before, but there was something different about it this time. A rush washed through him as he watched Byleth slowly undoing buttons and laces, looking to him for approval as she shed each article of clothing. It was his words that did this, his words that commanded her to become vulnerable for him.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, pausing like a caught deer when Dimitri raised his hand. She had moved without his permission. Her disobedience could easily warrant punishment. But as he looked at Byleth, completely bare to his eye, he couldn’t do it. For a moment, he slipped. Dimitri looked at her with such love and devotion, his heart skipping a beat as Byleth returned his gaze in equal measure. 

Dimitri cleared his throat, forcing himself to look away. He needed a moment to collect himself. Byleth was so beautiful, she loved him so much, he was finding it hard to keep his dominant persona in place. A few deep breaths later, a reminder that this was for his beloved wife, and Dimitri turned back to her.

Byleth responded rapidly when Dimitri raised his hand again and beckoned her to him, dropping to her knees between his legs when he motioned for her to do so. “Good girl.” Dimitri rewarded her with a caresse to her cheek. Goddess, she was stunning looking up at him like he was her whole world. “Now, put those lips of yours to good use.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Byleth whispered, her voice quivering with anticipation. It took her little time to undo his belt and move fabric out of her way. He was already hard and eager for her, and Byleth gazed upon him as if she had just received a prize. She kissed the tip of his cock, slowly wrapping her lips around him. Dimitri groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, thrusting deep into her mouth. Byleth cried out in surprise around him, staring up at him with wide eyes. He merely responded with a growl and another tug of her hair. Byleth, his pretty little Byleth, began to bob her head, taking all of him into her mouth over and over again. She sucked him with relish, and all too quickly Dimitri felt himself reaching the edge. 

Dimitri flung her onto her back, Byleth ending up splayed prettily across the floor. She propped herself up on her elbows, visibly shivering when Dimitri stood and loomed over her. “Up,” he commanded. Byleth scrambled to her feet, head bowed as she waited for her lord’s next command.

“I want you kneeling again, on the bed this time.” 

On shaky legs, Byleth climbed onto the bed and knelt with her back to him. Her legs were folded neatly beneath her. She would have looked rather proper were it not that she was naked and waiting for his cock. 

Dimitri lined himself up behind Byleth, and without warning shoved her forward. Byleth cried out as she hit the mattress. When Dimitri pulled one arm behind her back, the hand still above her head grasped uselessly at the sheets. “You want this, you slut,” Dimitri told her as he stroked his cock. Byleth’s agreement was muffled by the sheets between her teeth.

She cried out when Dimitri’s other hand dropped down, fingers plunging into her without warning. “You’re absolutely soaked!” Dimitri’s voice was laced with dark amusement. He lined himself up with her, giving her only a moment to prepare before his fingers were replaced with his cock. Another cry escaped his wife as Dimitri fully sheathed himself within her. “The perfect sleeve for my cock!” he teased.

“Ah! Ah!” Byleth moaned loudly as Dimitri set a punishing pace, thrusting into her roughly as he sought his own pleasure. “P-please slow down!” 

Dimitri leaned over her back, waiting a moment for that word, that one word that could stop him. But it did not come. “What’s that?” Dimitri whispered, grinning as his breath brushed the shell of Byleth’s ear and she shivered beneath him. Still holding one arm behind her back, Dimitri’s other hand wrapped around Byleth’s neck, pulling her up forcefully until she was pressed against his chest. Her large breasts cradled his arm, brushing against him with every thrust he fucked into her. “How bold of you to speak against your king. You exist for me.”

Dimitri’s teeth nipped at Byleth’s earlobe, grinning against her skin. “Who do you serve?”

“You, King Dimitri!” Byleth cried out.

Dimitri released her, throwing her back down across the sheets. “Very good,” he purred. Both hands on her hips, Dimitri angled Byleth so he could thrust deeper into her. One hand reached around, his middle finger brushing against her clit. Byleth cried out, almost a sob, as Dimitri continued to tease her.

“Your Majesty!” Byleth screamed, her back arching as pleasure coursed through her.

And oh, that was just too good. Byleth’s body was tight and hot around him, too good for him to resist. A few more rough thrusts, Byleth whining as he continued to fuck her overstimulated cunt, and Dimitri could take no more. He reached his own orgasm, every inch of him buried inside her, spilling himself inside his wife with the oh so intelligent grunt of ‘Hnghh!’

Dimitri draped himself over her, resting his forehead against her back. He had to remind himself how to breathe. The intensity of what they had done still weighed on him, adrenaline still pumping through his body. He now understood what Ingrid meant about needing to come down from it together. Dimitri reached for Byleth’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled out of her body.

“Ah,” Byleth moaned breathlessly as Dimitri trailed kisses up her back. Her muscles gave out, and she collapsed, no longer able to hold herself up. Dimitri caught her, nestling against her back as he helped her into a comfortable position. 

“Beloved, how was that?” Dimitri asked, heart pounding painful as he waited for her answer. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself, more so than he thought he would, but if Byleth did not feel the same…

“Good,” Byleth murmured. She attempted to turn toward him, causing his nose to brush against her cheek.

“You did so well for me,” Dimitri assured her. “What can I do for you?”

“H-hold me, please.”

“Was that too much?” Dimitri asked, worried he might have hurt her.

Byleth finally managed to fully turn in his arms, reaching up to lay her hand against his cheek. “No, that was wonderful. You did wonderful for our first time.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a lazy kiss, reassuring him of a job well done. “Please, my love. Didn’t I request this?” Byleth pointed out.

“True enough,” Dimitri relented. “I merely wish to do right by you…”

Byleth wrapped her arms around him, allowing Dimitri to rest his head against her shoulder. She laughed softly when he cuddled closer to her, his nose brushing the top of her breasts. “And you did.”

They held each other for a long time, whispering reassurances and exchanging quick kisses. Dimitri ran his hands over different parts of Byleth’s body, massaging sore muscles until she began to drift off. 

“Byleth, I’m going to get up for a moment.”

Byleth made a weak noise of protest, but relaxed the grip her arms had around him. Dimitri kissed her nose and disentangled himself from the sheets, immediately missing the feel of her warmth against his skin. He was back a moment later with a basin of water and a soft towel.

Dimitri dipped the cloth into the water and slowly began to run it over Byleth’s body. His wife opened her eyes slowly, blinking up at him as she registered what was going on. “It’s warm,” she mumbled, sighing contentedly as Dimitri spread her legs and began to clean up the mess he had made between them. 

“It feels good?”

Byleth nodded, her movements slow and languid. “Very.”

“Good.” Dimitri brushed away the hair clinging to Byleth’s forehead, and leaned down to kiss her. She hummed happily, but it was not long until she had completely drifted into sleep. Once Dimitri was done, he set aside the water basin and curled back around his beloved, basking in her warmth. 

“I love you so much, Byleth,” he whispered, face buried in her hair. “I have never been as happy as when I’m here with you.”

/

“Good morning.” 

Dimitri mumbled something completely unintelligible and swatted at the annoying thing tickling against his nose. Laughter reached his ears, which only made him more annoyed, and Dimitri opened his eye to see a goddess leaning over him. Immediately his annoyance vanished, chuckling as Byleth brushed the tips of her hair over his nose again just for good measure. 

“Happy birthday,” she said softly, leaning down to him to brush her lips against his.

Dimitri felt his forehead crease as he frowned. “It’s my birthday?” How had he lost track of time so badly?

“Yes, my love. Why do you think Sylvain and Ingrid joined my party? Felix and Annette should have arrived last night as well.” Byleth sat up and stretched, Dimitri admiring the smooth lines of her body as her back arched. “I believe Mercedes was going to join up with Claude on his way in as well. They should be here later today.”

Dimitri groaned and reached for her. “What if I don’t want to see them? What if I just want to spend the entire day in bed with you?”

Byleth laughed and swatted his hands away, causing Dimitri to growl softly as she slid off the bed and denied him her warmth. “Well, while I think Claude would find that funny, it will be safest to avoid a politic faux pas. Let’s not go to war with Almyra again, my love.” Byleth took two fistfuls of covers and pulled, dropping the blankets onto the floor. “Come now, you already have presents.”

Dimitri muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like just how many wars he would start if it meant people would leave him alone so he could make love to his wife uninterrupted, but obediently swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Did you get me a present?”

“Of course,” Byleth said with a wicked grin. “But if I gave it to you now, you wouldn’t let me leave this room. And as I just pointed out, that is not an option for today.”

“I beg to differ.” Dimitri stood and walked to her, joining his hands with Byleth as she dragged him into their private solar. Neither of them gave any care to the fact that they were both still completely unclothed.

Sure enough, sitting on a low table were a multitude of presents. Dimitri flushed lightly as he realized that their servants had most likely delivered them while Dimitri and Byleth were otherwise engaged last night. It would probably already be all over the castle how he had played with her. Dimitri groaned at the thought. Now he really did not want to leave their chambers.

Guessing his turn of thought, Byleth simply pulled him down onto a plush couch, settling herself at his side. “It does not matter, my love,” she whispered, brushing her lips against his neck. “Let them talk. All that matters is that we enjoyed ourselves. Now, let’s see what everyone got you.”

Dimitri sighed heavily, but picked a present from the stack at random. From the size and weight of it, he guessed the gift was a book. The note attached indicated it was from Ingrid, but the contents of the note had him worried.

_ Your Majesty, _

_ While I would never normally send such a gift, Sylvain is adamant you’ll need to study. _ _<strike> I do not wish you to be caught off guard surprise</strike>d _ _ I wish you both the best. _

He stared at the crossed out words, wondering how Ingrid originally planned on finishing that sentence.

“What is it?” Byleth asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

With a deep sigh, Dimitri tore away the wrapping. Sure enough, in his hands he held a book. “Oh my,” Byleth murmured, Dimitri blushing crimson as he read the title.

_ The Art of Domination and the Proper Treatment of a Submissive _

“I wonder what Sylvain got for you then.”

Dimitri stared at the stack of presents with unmasked horror.

**Author's Note:**

> The line 'no, you're getting better' was changed to 'you did wonderful for our first time.' I originally planned to have their first time at dom/sub play and then the scene from the comic, but it ended up feeling repetitive and not really adding anything to the narrative. When I combined the two, it felt like it flowed much better, but necessitated the line change.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please check out bruisedmitz's comic! It is good on so many levels.


End file.
